Twilight Tentation Épilogue: Revu et amélioré
by L'Immortel
Summary: Une vision différente de la fin de Tentation. Que va-t-il se passer cette fois?


Épilogue : Revu et amélioré

**- C'est moi que Jacob Black souhaite rencontrer. C'est pourquoi il est encore ici.**

**Ça m'arrêta net. Coupa mes instincts meurtriers. Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps. **_**Ils se battent. Pâris meurt.**_** J'étais furieuse, pas au point de désirer cela toutefois.**

**- ****Pour discuter ? demandai-je.**

**- ****Plus ou moins.**

**- ****Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?**

**- ****Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Edward en caressant mes cheveux. Il n'est pas venu se bagarrer. Plutôt en qualité de… porte-parole de la meute.**

**- ****Oh !**

**Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la maison puis, resserrant sa prise autour de mon bras, m'entraîna sous le couvert des arbres.**

**- ****Dépêchons-nous. Charlie s'impatiente.**

**Nous n'eûmes pas à aller très loin. Jacob nous attendait à quelques pas de là, vautré sur un tronc moussu, les traits durs et fermés, comme je m'en étais doutée. Il me regarda d'abord, puis Edward. Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus mauvais, et il se redressa. Bien planté sur ses pieds, légèrement en avant, ses mains tremblantes serrées en deux poings. Il paraissait avoir grandi par rapport à notre dernière entrevue. Bizarrement, incroyablement, il continuait à pousser. S'il s'était approché d'Edward, il l'aurait dominé.**

**Mais ce dernier s'était arrêté aussitôt qu'il l'avait vu, ménageant un espace assez large entre lui et nous et s'arrangeant pour se placer devant moi. Je me penchai sur le côté pour fusiller Jake du regard. J'avais cru que son expression cynique et amère me rendrait d'autant plus rageuse. Au lieu de quoi, elle me rappela notre dernière rencontre, quand il avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Ma colère vacilla, s'évanouit. Cela faisait si longtemps. Que nous dussions nous retrouver dans ces conditions m'emplissait de tristesse.**

**- ****Bella, me salua-t-il en hochant la tête sans perdre de vue Edward.**

* * *

- Bella, la saluai-je en hochant la tête sans perdre de vue Edward.

Dès que je l'aperçu, sortant du couvert des arbres, j'eu une révélation. Ma peau se mit à picoter, mon cœur à s'accélérer ; mes poils se dressèrent ; mes instincts animals s'éveillaient.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux ne montraient aucune colère ; ils étaient emplis de compassion. Inconsciemment, je fis un pas en avant. Mes yeux glissèrent sur son torse, puis descendirent jusqu'au sol ; je réalisai que les traits de mon visage en disaient beaucoup trop.

Fort heureusement, Bella sembla ne pas s'en être aperçu. Mais je me souvins alors de la particularité d'Edward ; il savait tout maintenant. Je rougis quelque peu, voyant un sourire se former à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bella, visiblement perplexe.

- Rien… rien d'important. Charlie arrive!

À ces mots, Edward parti, à vitesse de vampire, se cacher dans les bois avoisinants, juste assez loin pour ne pas être vu par Bella. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, je le rejoignis sous ma forme canine. Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment, attendant la réaction de Charlie.

- Isabella Swan ! Rentre à la maison TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il.

- Papa, je…

- À la maison, allez ! Et plus un mot !

Soudain, un silence embarrassant s'installa. Ce fut Edward qui le rompit.

- Jacob ? dit-il doucement.

- Oui ? répondis-je, tout en reprenant forme humaine.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue, et ses lèvres d'un froid glacial se posèrent sur les miennes. Nous nous approchâmes l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos corps entrent en contact. Une tempête se déferla en moi ; plusieurs frissons parcoururent mon échine, ma tête se mit à tourner et ma vision se brouilla. J'étais hors de moi. À un moment, j'ai craint de perdre le contrôle. Lorsqu'il tenta d'éloigner son visage pour me parler, je l'enlaçai encore plus fort. J'aurais voulu faire durer cet instant à jamais. Malgré moi, il s'éloigna brusquement, un brin de panique dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à… Bella ?

- La vérité...

***

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me rendis chez Bella lorsque Charlie fût parti au centre d'achat. Edward se cacha dans un bosquet, tout près, afin d'écouter la conversation et d'intervenir au cas où la situation tournerait mal.

Je frappai à la porte, mais je n'eu aucune réponse. J'entrai donc, sachant que Bella était à la maison. Je me dirigeai vers sa chambre, guidé par le bruit de ses pleurs. C'est là que je l'aperçue, recroquevillée sur son lit, la tête entre les genoux. La voir ainsi me serra le cœur.

- Hé, Bella… dis-je en m'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger.

- Jake! réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots, tout en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Comment a réagi Charlie?

- N'en parlons plus… Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. N'y avait-il pas une autre solution?

- Où est Edward?

- Il est reparti chez ses parents. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

De la sueur perla sur mon front. J'étais mal à l'aise. Comment lui dire que tout était fini?

*Ed, viens s'il te plaît. J'en suis incapable.*

- Il arrive.

Presqu'aussitôt, un séduisant vampire apparu sur le rebord de la fenêtre en regardant fixement Bella. Je ne lis dans ses yeux ni douleur, ni regret. Je voulu parler, mais Bella me devança.

- Edward! Je…

Elle se tût subitement. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis reprit :

- Jake, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas sauvé lorsque tu as senti sa présence? …

Elle replongea dans ses réflexions, faisant passer son regard interrogateur alternativement entre lui et moi. Nous nous approchâmes l'un de l'autre d'un pas mesuré. Lorsque nous nous rejoignîmes, au centre de la pièce, nous nous tournâmes vers Bella et la main de mon amoureux glissa dans la mienne. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de celui-ci et je ne pu m'empêcher de faire de même.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Espèce d'idiote! Nous nous aimons, est-ce si difficile à comprendre?

- Mais, Edward… Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

- Ouais, c'est ça, dans tes rêves. J'ai toujours aimé ce loup, pourquoi pensais-tu que je ne voulais pas te transformer!

- Jake… Toi, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais oui, Bella. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Mais c'est d'Edward dont je suis amoureux. Désolé…

Je ne pu retenir un sanglot. Il avait été si cruel avec elle…


End file.
